Merlin's Mirror
Merlin's Mirror, the Magic Mirror is one of the Three Great Treasures of Daventry, along with the Shield of Achille and Chest of Gold. It once belonged to the magician MerlinKQC3E, 239. The magic mirror is framed with ornately carved mahogany wood and is polished to a high sheen, and is priceless. The enchanted mirror has the ability to foretell the future to its beholderThe King's Apeal. King Edward and the rulers before him used it mostly to keep Daventry prosperous, to foretell the weather for planting and harvest, or to foretell enemy movements, but King Edward and Queen Maylie did use it at least once to look upon the image of Daventry's next king.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 487 Background It was once in possession of Merlin, who used its property of showing the truth, whether of past, present or futureKQC, 3rd Edition, pg. The legend in Daventry is that the mirror was first found in a cave beneath the earth, next to the crystal coffin of a great necromancer who was thought to be Merlin himself.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 487 Since it was obtained by Daventry, no evil would harm the kingdom since it showed the future and things happening far away places, so the King always knew what to expect and was always prepared. It had served the Kings and Queens of Daventry for over 200-400 years. Unfortunately, the mirror was stolen from King Edward and Queen Maylie by a sorcerer, and the thief hid it in in a cave guarded by a fire-breathing dragon.KQC, 2nd Edition 487 The sorcerer had approached the couple and had asked for the mirror in payment to help them have kids. However, it was a sham, and the sorcerer got away. King Edward had spent years trying to recover the mirror. Countless people had searched for it both in Daventry and elsewhere. Years, later Edward sent Graham to hunt for the mirror along with the other great treasures of Daventry. Graham was able to reach the dragon by climbing down a well and dousing the dragon's flame.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 487 The mirror continued to help Graham and his family, whenever King Graham looked into his magic mirror, he saw visions of adventures yet to come...for him, for his children, and for Daventry, the land he loved so much.Narrator (KQ1SCI): "And thus ended Sir Graham's great quest for the lost treasures of Daventry. Despite the loss of their beloved King Edward, the people of Daventry grew happy and prosperous and flourished for years to come. And whenever King Graham looked into his magic mirror, he saw visions of adventures yet to come...for him, for his children, and for Daventry, the land he loved so much." Through it Graham saw the spirit of King Edward council him. Graham used the mirror while he was searching for a wife; it was within its mahogany frame that he first saw the image of Valanice, imprisoned in a the Crystal Tower.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 488 Alexander also used it to find his true love, Cassima. Genesta also used it to communicate with Rosella. On the night Alexander was kidnapped, for some bearer of black magic (Manannan) had cast a cloud of darkness upon its face...KQ4 Manual, pg:Even with its power of prophecy, the Magic Mirror could provide no answers, not even a clue, or some bearer of black magic had cast a cloud of darkness upon its face... It could provide no answers, not even a clue in finding the lost prince or stopping the Three-headed Dragon that was ravaging the land.Graham (KQ3): That was once a magic mirror, son. But, on the night you disappeared from your cradle, it clouded up; and has remained that way ever since." Telgrin put a curse on the magic mirror clouding it during his invasion of Daventry from the Floating Castle. Graham and a Daventry Official saw the oncoming of the cataclysm through the mirror. Connor was able to communicate with Lucreto through the mirror. Later Graham and the official saw the Kingdom restored through the mirror when they got their forms back. Notes *During Edward's reign the mirror was kept in the king and queen's chambers. *During Graham's reign it was kept both in either one of the castle's two throne rooms and the king's chambers. *With the Shield of Achille there is no need to predict enemy movements as Daventry cannot lose against the armies. Behind the scenes The name, Merlin's Mirror first originated out of official The King's Quest Companion. It was later mentioned in KQVI and VII hintbooks, and King's Questions. It is known as the 'magic mirror' in KQ1 original. In KQ1SCI it is known as the 'Magic Mirror'. The manual for KQ4 implies that it was Manannan that was the evil wizard who likely cast the spell on the mirror, for he was watching the dragon as it made its journey to Daventry, where it committed the destruction. Magic Mirror (unofficial) See Magic Mirror (unofficial) References Category:King's Questions category:KQ1 category:KQ2 Category: KQ3 Category: KQ4 category: KQ6 Category:KQ8 Category:The Floating Castle category:Mirrors